


Especially inconspicuously

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amused Magnus Bane, Books, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, M/M, Portraits, Shy Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: One autumn afternoon in the cafe
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Especially inconspicuously

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes. And I'll be glad if someone tell me about them

Alec sat in the cafe, in front of him was open book. He turned page and sipped from his coffee. There wasn't a lot of people. No one didn't want to go out in the chilly weather, which out ruled.

He was interupted from reading by bell above the door. He raised his head and noticed how tall asian came into cafe. Alec watching him over the edge of the book. Asian goes to the bar and orders his coffee. He takes his coffee and he was looking for a free chair where he could sit down. Near Alec´s table was free table. He sat down and sipped from his coffee. He noticed that someone watching at him. Alec caught in the act he flushed and hid behind a book. Magnus looks at him with amused smile.

Magnus after while noticed that black haired man put book down and that he was writing something. Magnus's phone started ringing. When he made the call, he noticed that the black-haired man rose from his table and went to pay the bill. Magnus plunged into work, whennext to his table, someone appeared. Magnus raised his head. It was black haired man. „Can I help you?“ Asked Magnus. „For you,“ Alec smiled shyly and then he left.

Magnus looked at the a piece of paper which the young man had put in front of him. It was his portrait.


End file.
